For want of a Plague
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Major AU! What if the Plague that ravaged the monster population never happened? What if the Mewmans were forced to make an alliance with the monsters? What if; when Star was heading to earth...a war was brewing? WWI AU! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!
1. Chapter 1

For want of a plague

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **ATTENTION EVERYONE! I'll be briefly breaking my Hiatus and having a Halloween contest. I'll be posting Halloween themed stories, horror themed, or one's that end with a cliff-hanger! The story that gets the most reviews, will be the one I update on Halloween!(and maybe a few other surprises. heh. heh.)**

 **And don't forget to check out my new "Shake Up the Falls" Challenge!**

…...

The mewmans coming to Mewni was the worst thing that ever happened to the monsters...but it wasn't their superior magic that brought them low...but their disease. Common Mewman ailments like Mewni-pox proved fatal to the native monsters. Before the first colonies were even really established...90% of the monster population. Tribes broke down, villages were decimated, and the way was paved for inevitable Mewman victory...

But 'what if' an eldritch abomination like Slenderman gave all monsters immunity to such disease before the mewmans even showed up...and what if said abomination warped reality so that the Mewman colonists were fleeing from the Britanica Empire for a new life..and said empire wanted them back?...what would happen then?...let's find out...

…...

the newly elected queen of the Mewman refugees; Victoria Butterfly. Sat down with the elected representative of the numerous monster tribes of this world; a lizard-man Chieftain named Canasatego.

Canasatego spoke up; "Long have we awaited the coming of the White Women...and Carl."

"Yo." Stated Victoria's black Majordomo. Victoria inwardly sighed to herself. Many of her people had reservations about allying with these savages...some even advocated for just taking their land by force. She immediately had those morons flogged!

Superior magic or not, the monsters outnumbered them a thousand to one! You can't go to war when your the vast, vast, VAST minority! It was the very definition of idiocy!

Besides, they didn't have time to waste! It was only a matter of time before the Britanica Empire found them! It was imperative that they sign a war-treaty before that happens!

Fortunately, the monsters seemed entranced by their magic and their corn...she'd have to hope that would be enough...if not...we'll she'd do whatever it took to save her people from Britanica's tyranny!

…...

Fortunately, the promise of corn and sharing their superior magic was more then enough to get the majority of the monster tribes to agree to the war-treaty. However, Canasatego proposed an additional clause.

Fearing that problems may erupt between the natives and colonists in the future. Canasatego proposed political marriages between their people. Victoria agreed on the condition that her kingdom remain a matriarch society.

After Victoria was married to Canasatego, the treaty was ratified...Just in time for the Britanica invasion!

It was a long, bloody war. But between the Mewmans superior magic and the monsters better fighting skills, superior numbers and home field advantage...the Britanica's were mercilessly destroyed.

With their once-though unstoppable Bitanica battle fleet in ruins, and the Mewman victory as an inspiration...open rebellion broke out all across Britanica's colonial empire.

Meanwhile, both Canastego and Victoria had a daughter; Moon. Who when old enough, married another Lizard-Man named Toffee. They in turn had a daughter named Star...

Meanwhile, the colonial empire of Britanica fell to pieces. Between this and the loss of their fleet and army, the Britanica royal family and parliament found themselves usurped and killed in a coup d'etat. Which was secretly financed by the Temple of the Four Orders fraternity which is being lead by Undead sorcerer/Serial killer; Lord Henry Blackwood.

Blackwood is quick to declare himself King, and turns Bitanica into a fascist theocracy. Where he rules through a cult of personality and fear. He also enforces a strict isolationist policy, cutting off Bitanica from the rest of the world.

And with that final nail in the coffin. Britanica's reign as the worlds greatest Super-power...came to an end. Leaving a great big power vacuum that the other military powers of the universe...were more than eager to fill...

...and now with the exposition done...we go to a present day Star getting her wand...

 **BOOM!**

Star Butterfly paled at the sight of all the carnage around her. Her lizard tail twitched nervously as she quickly ran off.

From above; her parents watched the whole thing from their tower. "She can't handle it." They say together...

…...later...

"What are we going to do?" Asked Moon as she paced around the room. Although they'd threatened Star with St. Olga's...that was really more of an empty threat to 'scare her straight'. These days Mrs. Heinous was far too in Thorn's Pockets and influence for them to trust her with Stars well-being.

Toffee sighed inwardly. Had it really only been a couple years ago when Thorn overthrew Oswald the Agreeable and became Troll King of the Reichstag? How was it possible to turn a race of peaceful poets and inventors into bloodthirsty military juggernaut so quickly?

Toffee got up to comfort his wife. "Believe it or not...this might be a blessing in disguise."

Moon looked at her husband incredulously. "What are you talking about?"

Toffee shook his head. "Honestly I've been planning on sending Star away for awhile now...the only thing stopping me has been the lack of a legitimate reason that wouldn't cause our people to panic."

Moon's eyes widened at the implications of what her husband was saying. "Sweetie...have things gotten that bad?"

Toffee nodded. "The situation that started with Britanica's descension has finally reached it's boiling point. It's my opinion as both your King and Spymaster...that we are heading for war..."

Moon was horrified! "But what of the peace talks that Archduke Ferdinand has been conducting between the Dual-Kingdom and the kingdom of hufflepuff? And also, I thought we were going to remain neutral!"

Toffee sighed. "Those peace talks have been sabotaged by his uncle Franz Joseph at every turn. He hates his nephew for marrying a commoner. As for our neutrality...Sweetie...I've meet Thorn...and I've had him monitored...it's not a pretty picture. This is a Troll obsessed with power, who always wants MORE. He won't be satisfied with conquering the Libertalia's and humbling the Kremlins...Once their out of the way...he'll set his eyes on us." Insisted Toffee.

Moon groaned...but he knew he was right. Between the magic of her ancestors being one of the most coveted sources of magic...Mewni was one of the few places in the universe you could successfully grow corn in abundance(a guaranteed economic goldmine for any nation).

With tears in her eyes...she nodded. "Do whatever it takes...just keep her safe."

…...

They decided to omit the truth to Star and stick with the simple 'Were sending you far away on a training mission' story. Star, happy that she wasn't going to saint O's; didn't question it.

While star exchanged a tearful goodbye with her mom. Toffee whispered to Yvgeny Bulgoyaboff(I.E. Buff Frog). "Protect her with your life." Stated Toffee simply. Buff Frog saluted and nodded...

…...Kingdom of Hufflepuff...

A courier from Franz Joseph, gives a message to a troll, who then gives it to a man with an eye patch. The man smiles at it's contents. He nods at the troll with a smile...

...Kingdom of Britanica...

Blackwood noded to his inner-circle. "Gentleman...the time to regain our countries rightful place of dominance in the world is nigh...

…Sarajevo...

Man with eyepatch smiles as he directs his fellow Black Hands to follow the directions on the letter...and sure enough...there he was...the Archduke and his wife...

FOR HUFFLEPUFF!

 **BANG!**

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**For want of a Plague Ch.2**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Buff Frog roped up one of Ludo's goons. He briefly makes sure that Marco has taken Star back to her new home before using his scissors to get back to Mewni...

…...

Toffee looked at Buff Frogs report in disbelief. "So she's only on Earth for a day...and she's already been attacked by an Axotol..." He said that name like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

The Axotol's had been one of the most reviled of monster tribes. Not only did they enslave and oppress other tribes, but they also ritualistically sacrificed them to their pagan gods.

They were especially infamous for trying to sell out the Mewmans and other tribes to Britanica. But one moth monster slave named Rosa Parks broke free of her shackles and fled to the Mewmans to warn them.

Promising the slave nations freedom was all it took to convince them to turn against the Axotols...united; Mewmans and Monsters wiped out that entire wretched tribe...or so they thought.

He ordered the monster Buff Frog had brought to be interrogated. He then thanked Buff Frog for the info and sent him back to Earth...while also telling him to give him all the info he could on these 'Diaz's'...especially that Marco boy...

When he leaves, Toffe turns back to his maps. Not surprisingly, The Dual-Kingdoms ultimatum given to Huffelpuff had been ignored.

Now, they had officially declared war against Hufflepuff. And the Nation of Libertalia had in turn declared war on the Dual-Kingdom. And the Kremlin was of course backing their ally. And the Reichstag(under 'obligation' of their war-pact with the Dual-Kingdom) had declared war against them all.

It was shaping up to be a free-for-all. What HAD been surprising was Britanica declaring that it would honor it's war-pact with Libertalia. This had caught everyone by surprise considering the war pact had been made by the pre-Blackwood administration.

Still...this balanced things out a bit. Toffee manipulated the pieces across his mystic war-map/chessboard.

 _Hmmmm...the hufflepuff's will be knocked out the first day of course(the irony of a country having such importance being knocked out and forgotten so quickly not lost on him)... Then the Dual-Kingdom will focus mainly on the Kremlin...The Reichstag will divide it's forces to fight both Kremlin and Libertali...the Britanica's siding with the Libertali is a relief...those Libertali are so backward when it comes to fighting..I mean honestly, white uniforms? Why not just paint a target on their backs? And refusing to trust aerial reconnaissance because they believe people who like to fly are 'touched in the head?'...what is that? I mean really?_

Toffee contemplates all the various factors and all the data his spies had sent him...At last he just shakes his head. "It's too early to really tell anything." He finally decided. "From everything I've seen, the best we can hope for is a big stalemate that lasts for years...but I didn't get where I was today by counting on the 'best' happening-

"Sir! Terrible news!" Shouts a Mewni guard bursting into the room. Toffee gave a resigned sigh. _Right on que..._

…a few hours ago at the Marnes...

The three headed, green monkey creatures that made up the Libertali army were anxious...anxious for the eerily calm night to be over...for the fight to just start already...but most importantly they wanted their promised Brtianica reinforcements to arrive already.

A sentry suddenly got a codded message. It was the agreed upon password to signal the arrival of the Britanica troops! And that the coast was clear!

"They've arrived!" He screamed excitedly! The excited Libertali abandoned their artillery positions and shut down their mystic forcefield. Most of the camp then ran up to greet their new comrades-

 **BOOM!**

-which is why most of them died under the surprise attack by the Reichstag.

…...

"The Britanica's betrayed the Libertali to the Reichstag?!" Exclaimed Toffee in surprise.

The guard nodded. "They gave them everything; the password, artillery and troop placements, override codes for the forcefield so they couldn't put it back up, they even gave them some of their Brtianica tanks, uniforms and flags to complete the deception."

Toffee listened intently as he explained how within the first 5 minutes half the Libertali army was slaughtered, and the other half just ran...at which point the Reichstag unveiled one of their newest 'toys'...

…...

The once proud Libertali army was running for the hills like the devil himself was chasing them...and they weren't too far off.

 **SQUISH!**

Before the frightened soldiers eyes; a hundred of the biggest tanks they'd ever seen were thundering after them at over 40 mph!

The entire center was crushed into bloody paste under their treads...but the nightmare wasn't over yet-

 **BOOM!**

Mustard gas! Machine guns! And white phosphorous flamethrowers that shot streams over 50ft! All of which were shot from the the dozen mini-turrets located on each side of the tank.

The names of these weapons wouldn't be known until later...for now the Libertali soldiers only called them 'RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!' or 'MOMMY, HELP!'

 **BOOM!**

And don't even get us started on the laser blast being shot from the main gun of the tank...

…...

Toffee couldn't believe what he was hearing...he knew that the Reichstag technology was advanced and that they'd been keeping a tight lid on their true capabilities...but this...this went beyond anything he'd ever seen before!

The Mewman guard continued. "From what we've learned...their army is either dead(mostly this), captured, or deserted. The Libertali government has fled the country, and the Reichstag is heading straight for the country's capital of Bastille unopposed..."

The guard trailed off awkwardly. "Uh...it isn't 'official' yet...but it seems that-

"The Libertali are out of the war? Yes, so it would seem." Interrupted Toffee with a sigh.

With a snap of his claw he changed the Libertali symbol on his map to that of the Reichstag.

This was not good. Not only had the Reichstag proven to be a greater threat than anticipated...but now they could focus their efforts solely on helping the Dual-Kingdom bring down the Kremlin.

That could go either way...On the one hand; their army was ten times bigger than both opposing armies combined, the average Kremlin citizen was just as strong as a troll, Kremlin soldiers were used to the harsh freezing environment of their homeland(the Reichstag and Dual-kingdom were not), and the Kremlin had the Frost Sage Guild's power to bring down a deadly blizzard on their enemies(the Guild is especially infamous for defeating the seemingly unstoppable Napoleon Bonaparte).

On the other hand; their Czar was a moron who thought he lived in a fairytale world, their nations technology was a couple centuries behind all the other nations, magic was monopolized and Marginalized(well, all non-frost magic was marginalized anyway) by the guild(to the point that any non-guild members performing magic are executed), And Grigori Rasputin(who was both the Czars most trusted adviser and the head of the Frost Sage Guild) was a megalomaniacal, back-stabing, manipulative, sociopath!

Yes, this could go either way...and that wasn't the only trouble he was sure they'd be facing...

 _Why would Britanica betray an ally like that...one can't just betray an ally so casually...there will be consequences for that even if the Reichstag completely wins the war(Thorn deciding their too untrustworthy to keep around for one thing)...what did they feel that they stood to gain from this?_

…..Britanica...

A Britanica soldier with a jeweled eye patch marveled at the treasure before them. In exchange for selling out their allies, Lord Blackwood negotiated for the royal archives to be handed over to them...and it was full of jewels and gold!

"Such treasure." Stated the soldier lovingly as he let the priceless doubloons cascade through his fingers.

Blackwood nodded. "Yes...some more valuable than others..." He said out loud as he pulled the Wotnot book out of the treasure pile.

 _You are a fool Thorn...you have no idea what you've given me..._

...Reichstag...

Thorn smirked as he saw Blackwood holding the Wotnot book through the camera hidden in the bejeweled eyepatch.

 _Foolish Blackwood...right into my trap..._

...Earth...

Buff Frog looked at the store in front of him in disbelief...he'd been heading back to Marco's house...when he stumbled upon...THIS.

He threw a bag of gold coins onto the counter. "SHOPKEEP! I demand you give me every book you have!"

The cashiers eyes widened at the sight of the gold...and quickly obliged...soon every cashier was grabbing every book they could throughout the WWI convention taking place at the bookstore...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
